


Hello, Snow White, I'm Talking About a Condom!

by gremlins-came-and-got-me (Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead!Paige, Kate Argent Warning, Kate Rapes Derek, MCD refers to Hale Fire, Magic Bullet Coda...?, Rape, Rape of an underage character, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark/pseuds/gremlins-came-and-got-me
Summary: DuringMagic Bullet, Derek overhears the conversation between Lydia and Allison, and is reminded of his own past with Kate.





	Hello, Snow White, I'm Talking About a Condom!

**Author's Note:**

> Read and heed any tags. I tried to be as inclusive as I could.
> 
> Please let me know if something bothers you (or even if you just liked it).
> 
> End notes for more detailed warnings.

**Conversation near the beginning of Magic Bullet:**

**Lydia:** Scott's coming over? Tonight?

**Allison:** We're just studying together.

**L:** Just studying never ends with just studying. It's like getting into a hot tub--Somebody eventually cops a feel.

**A:** So, what are you saying?

**L:** I'm just saying, you know, make sure he covers up. (CHUCKLES) Hello, Snow White, I'm talking about a condom!

**A:** (CHUCKLES) Are you kidding? After one date?

**L:** Don't be a total prude. Give him a little taste.

**A:** Well, I mean, how much is a little taste?

**L:** Oh, God. You really like him, don't you?

**A:** Well, he's just different. When I first moved here, I had a plan, no boyfriends ‘til college. I just move too much. But then I met him, and he was different. I don't know. I can't explain it.

**L:** I can. It's your brain flooding with phenylethylamine.

**A:** (LAUGHS) What?

**L:** I'll tell you what to do. When's he coming over?

**A:** Right after school.

**L:** Hmm.

~

The words echo, taking hold in his mind. Derek finds he can’t move his feet. He needs to find McCall, but the Argent and Martin girls are still talking. About sex. Like it’s something to be treated so casually. To give ‘a taste’ just because there is attraction. Kissing should be the taste. Should be the mark by which teenagers play their relationships. None of this ‘don’t be a prude’ bullshit.

Derek’s been there, and he wants to warn Allison that it’s not the right move, that Martin is full of shit. Just because it worked out in her own life doesn’t mean that it’s going to go well for Allison. What if Scott really hurts her when they start? Scott’s barely got any control.

If he didn’t have this bullet in his arm, didn’t need help to not die, he’d go babysit the idiots. Maybe take a little pleasure in spoiling any condom-times.

He wishes, almost desperately, that someone had done the same for him. Hadn’t tucked a row of condoms in his back pocket, patting his chest, and hissing, ‘Go get some.’ Hadn’t pushed and pushed and still ignored all the ‘no’s.

He wishes he’d never slept with Kate, never had sex with her, never let her have sex with him.

Maybe that makes him into a soiled Snow White, a dirty, unlovable caricature of an innocent, but still, no one should be told that they need to give up something so fundamental just for someone else’s pleasure.

No one.

Not even him.

~

“Come on, man,” Sammy says, smacking Derek’s shoulder again, harder. “You’re seriously not gonna put out for her? I mean, look, she’s really panting after you, coming over when you’re surrounded by all your friends and everything.”

Derek grumbles under his breath, trying to ignore Sammy. It’s not that he doesn’t want to sleep with Kate. It’s just that he really doesn’t want to sleep with her. He’s not ready. Of that, he’s certain.

And as for friends? Sammy’s the only one who’s stuck around after the thing with Paige and Derek withdrawing.

See, Sammy doesn’t need anyone to actually respond to him when he talks.

He looks up from his locker, searching the hallway until he finds her by the door to Chemistry, chatting up Harris. Harris is still drunk from last night—or this morning, Derek’s not sure, just that he absolutely reeks of cheap vodka, watery beer, and buckets of nervous sweat—and Kate keeps leaning in to whisper at him before pulling back as Harris reaches for her. He’s gotta stink even by human standards.

She tosses her hair over her shoulder, catches Derek’s eyes, and winks. Derek turns back to his locker, shoving his books in and slamming the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches Sammy’s smug smile. So, he saw that wink too. They have practice after class today, which means he can’t escape Sammy any time soon.

“See, she wants you bad, man,” Sammy says, slapping at Derek’s shoulder.

Derek grunts again. “Maybe I’m not ready,” he says finally, when they’re about to pass Harris and Kate.

“If you didn’t study, Mr. Hale, that’s your own fault,” Harris interjects, and his words aren’t even a little slurred. Too much practice. Kate giggles and steps away, hips swaying exaggeratedly because of her heels. Sammy sighs, craning his neck to watch her sashay around the corner. Harris watches her go too. Derek ducks his head, trying to ignore the burn of red on his cheeks, remembering Kate cornering him under the bleachers a few periods ago. She’d only kissed him and groped him pretty hard over his pants.

He blinks back a sudden spring of tears, remembering whispering, “Not here, not where you can get caught,” to stop her because she wouldn’t listen to anything else.

He sinks into the first free desk, aware that it’s not his. But, since Harris likes to randomly assign seats for tests, he’s sure he won’t be here for much longer. He lifts his head, strains his ears, and slumps when he can’t hear Paige’s solo. Remembers why he can’t hear it.

More tears that he can’t stop.

Harris looks disgusted, snorting when Derek looks up at him through bleary eyes. “Okay, everyone, seating chart is on the board.” He looks down at his hands before glancing up again, something human in his eyes. “Ms. Barnes, switch with Mr. Hale.”

It’s a kindness Derek is not expecting. Hardly anyone knew how close he was to Paige so none of the teachers has done something like this. Harris must just not like dealing with crying students.

The test is easy. Forgettable. Derek’s positive he got a hundred percent on it. He finishes early and spends the rest of the period running a blunt fingernail over the desk, tracing scratched words detailing a student’s battle against the erasure of vandalism.

The bell rings and he’s gone. Heading down to the locker room. Hoping he can get there fast enough to change and be in the gym before Kate corners him again. He knows that wink. That wink says he’s going to have to work on how he says no.

He makes it to the door before Kate latches onto his arm and drags him into the swim coach’s office. In here, it smells like chlorine and stale tobacco. Pictures of past swimming teams line the walls. Knickknacks on the desk. The room too neat and unnerving. Derek shivers when Kate runs her nails down his arm.

Then, she sweeps a path on the desk and pushes him to sit.

“This should be fun,” she says, hands going to his belt. Derek tenses.

“No, wait,” he pants. “I have practice. I’m supposed to be there now.” He grabs her hands and holds them. She leans in and presses her lips to his.

“Fine, sweetie,” she says, disappointment coloring her tone. “I guess I’ll just have to give you a blow job some other time then.”

He knows the response she wants is his own disappointment that he’s destroyed their chance at sex. But, all he feels is relief.

When she pulls back and straightens her blouse and slacks, he slides off the desk and skirts around her.

Sammy’s waiting in the locker room, his locker, and Derek’s next to it, open. “So,” he says with a glint in his eye that Derek does not like. “Gonna put out finally?”

“You know what?” Derek explodes. “If you like her so much, why don’t you sleep with her?”

Sammy draws back, a “Whoa” on his lips.

“No,” Derek says quickly, shaking his head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. She’s just pushing really hard right now, and I’m not ready.” He slips off his jeans and tugs on his shorts. Sammy just stares at him, speechless for once. “Look,” Derek leans in close, “I think she’s a predator. I mean, why would a teacher go for a student? Unless they’re sick in the head.”

“Derek Hale,” Sammy says, shoving at Derek until he sits on the bench, “I am only going to tell you this once: you are mega hot. I mean, why wouldn’t any teacher not want to have sex with you?”

“Um, maybe because I’m still fifteen?”

“Hell,” Sammy continues, ignoring Derek’s interruption, “I’d sleep with you, and I’m not even romantically interested in you. Just, if she asks you again, can you please think about sleeping with her. For me?”

The words ‘fuck you’ are on Derek’s tongue, but before he can open his mouth, Coach yells at them to get their asses on the court. As they pass him, Sammy still mouthing about how lucky Derek is to have Kate Argent wanting to sleep with him, Coach grabs Derek’s arm.

“If someone’s bugging you,” he says, solemn, “you come straight to me. We’ll take care of it. Got it, kid?”

Derek nods because what else can he do? Coach was the one of the few who knew about Paige, who’d encouraged him to seek out that relationship because he’d called it healthy to have an outlet like that. And that’s what Kate is, isn’t she? A healthy outlet.

Practice passes in a blur, Derek on edge and unable to concentrate while his teammates run circles around him. Coach keeps that concerned look on his face, and Derek ignores the pungent stench of sorrow wafting from him. It’s easy to do when there’s a dozen boys sweating all around him.

By the time he drags himself home, supper’s on the table, and the whole family is singing songs from Laura’s musical. A freshman in college, she spends most weekends home, claiming homesickness. As soon as he’s through the door, a paper is shoved into his hands and Laura gestures at him. He raises an eyebrow before dutifully singing the highlighted words. Of course Laura would make him be the bad guy. At least, he’s supposed to be bad at it.

Thankfully, the singing ends, and most everyone else sits down to eat while Derek goes to wash up. Peter corners him in the kitchen, leaning close so his lips brush Derek’s ear.

“Go get some,” he hisses, too low for the others to hear. His fingers dip into Derek’s back pocket, leaving something in their wake. Derek pushes back and digs it out, staring incredulously at the strip of blue foil packets. He knows what they are before Peter smirks and says, “Condoms. Be safe when you use them.” His accompanying wink makes Derek shudder in horror, and he glares at his uncle. Peter laughs lightly and sweeps away to the dining room. Derek throws the condoms away and washes his hands again before taking his seat next to Mom’s elbow. She looks at him with a worried frown.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

Derek thinks about Kate, her insistence on touching him, ignoring his protests. He knows his scent is sour with bitterness, and that’s why Mom’s asking, but how can he tell his mom that one of his teachers is making him uncomfortable? He’d said it about Peter a time or two, and Mom always brushed it off. She’ll do the same with Kate. After all, Derek’s a fifteen-year-old boy. He’s supposed to be interested in sex with anyone of the female persuasion.

“Nothing’s really wrong,” he says, glancing around the table. “Can we talk later?” Mom nods and leaves him alone.

Supper’s good. Laura keeps talking about her play and how she’s going to be the lead. No one tells her she’s off-key. No one says anything when Cora picks out the sweet potatoes and drops them on the floor so their dog, Kotchsky, can eat them. Everyone eyes Derek worriedly when he just pushes the food from one side of his plate to the other.

Afterward, Mom asks him to help with washing the dishes while everyone else disperses to the back porch for root beer floats.

“What’s wrong?” She asks again when no one can listen in.

Derek sighs. He shrugs, and Mom waits patiently. Finally, he finds the words, “Sammy wants me to sleep with someone.”

“Sammy?” Mom dips her hands in the soapy water and digs out a dish. Derek hands her the dishcloth and nods.

“Sammy, my friend. He says there’s this—girl—interested in me and that I should sleep with her ‘cause she likes me.”

“But you don’t want to.”

“No. I don’t. I don’t feel ready. I think she’s pressuring me too.” He ducks his head to hide the blush on his cheeks. He accepts the dish from his mom and rinses it quickly before drying it so he can set it on the island. “She, uh, she cornered me in Coach Lahey’s office today.”

Mom sniffs, but Derek scrubbed well with the school’s industrial strength soap. She looks almost disappointed, but an alpha like her is taught to hide her reactionary scents.

“Have you talked to a teacher?”

Derek shrugs, default answer. Mom raises an eyebrow and he draws in a breath. “Coach, uh, Coach Bonaheim offered today.”

“You know you can say no, right?” Mom wipes her hands dry and grabs his shoulders, studying his eyes.

“Yes,” Derek says. “But, she doesn’t listen.”

“Who is this girl?”

“She’s in…my math class.” Which is not a lie. Kate’s a substitute teacher for Derek’s third period 9th grade mathematics class. That’s not where he met her though. No, that was at the park downtown Mom doesn’t like him going to because it’s too far away if he gets in trouble. Kate had been sitting on the bleachers watching the pickup game. Afterward, she’d cornered him when he was kicking the stand up on his bike.

That was also the first time she’d kissed him. It’d been nothing like Paige. Kate’s lips were waxy and cold while Paige’s were warm, loving.

Derek had stammered an excuse and pedaled as fast as a human would have until he was out of sight and then he was home ten minutes later when he let the shift take over.

Mom rubs a thumb over his cheek, wiping away a tear Derek is not aware of crying. He lunges forward, wrapping his arms around her and sobbing.

“I don’t want to have sex with her, but she doesn’t stop. How do I make her stop?”

“You tell as many people as you can,” Mom says firmly. “And you tell me her name so I can speak with the school. Baby, you don’t have to go through this alone.”

“Kate,” he whispers so low he can’t even hear it. “Her name is Kate.”

Then he runs to his room and slams and locks the door.

~

Mom drives him to school the next day, dropping Cora off at the elementary first. She walks Derek to the principal’s office.

Mr. Thomas greets them amicably, and Derek sinks into his chair, his backpack held securely over his lap while Mom clears her throat and asks if any students have lodged any complaints about a student named Kate.

“No,” Mr. Thomas says, smile faltering. He turns pitying eyes onto Derek. “Does Derek wish to file a complaint?”

Derek does not look up. He knows what Mr. Thomas really means. He thinks Derek should suck it up, maybe let Kate suck it up. It’s what Sammy would say. Derek’s had all night to think about it, and he knows he was wrong to involve Mom.

“I’m missing Homeroom,” he mumbles, jumping to his feet and running from the room. He ignores his mother’s angry cry. He doesn’t need her to fight his battles. It’s not even a battle.

He’ll just try to get Kate to understand that he’s not ready at all. It’ll be…Well, it’ll be shit. And she probably won’t listen. But, he’s a boy. It’s just sex.

He slides into his seat and stares down at his desk. It’s just sex, he thinks again. He can do that. He’d have done it with Paige if she’d asked.

She hadn’t.

It’s just sex.

He keeps repeating those words to himself through his classes. Mrs. Abernathy gives him a detention slip, looking apologetic. Too many tardy mornings.

He drags his feet to Kate’s classroom. She’s wearing a low cut red blouse and narrow black skirt with a long chain around her neck. Her heels are low today. A sign she’s planning on taking lunch out by the pond.

It’s just sex.

It. Is. Just. Sex.

Derek grits his teeth and slumps into his desk. Kate begins the lesson cheerfully. She ignores Derek, doesn’t even call on him. Good thing too. He can’t concentrate worth a fucking damn today, and instead, doodles all over his notes page. Different languages spelling out his mantra.

He crumples up the page when the bell rings and gathers himself to head toward the auditorium for his free period. Before he can stand up, Kate stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

“A word, Mr. Hale,” she says, just loud enough for the remaining students to hear. As soon as the room is empty, she leans down and presses her lips to the corner of his mouth. “You’ve got a free period right now,” she says, not a question. She knows his schedule, without him ever telling her what it is. “And you’ve got first lunch. Come with me, and there’ll be no distractions.”

He clenches his fists, and listens closely, wondering if Mom is still on campus. He thinks not. She’d probably already be here if she were. “I don’t want to,” he says softly, aware of the open door where anyone could pass by. “Ms. Argent, please. I really don’t want to have sex, and you pressuring me is making me upset.”

She laughs, a cold chuckle. “I don’t give a fuck about what you want,” she says. “I want sex. I need to get laid. And, you’re a better choice than that fuck-up in the chemistry room. One way or another, you’re going to sleep with me. I tried to go slow.”

“I’ll tell,” Derek says. It’s the only card left. She’s not going to stop now, he thinks.

Suck it up, boy. It’s just sex.

It does not feel like it’s just sex. Not in the slightest.

“Now, come with me,” Kate hisses in his ear, fingers tightening until her nails dig into his arm as she drags him off the seat. “Leave your backpack under my desk. We’re going out the window.”

He does as he’s told, not sure why. He’s strong enough to break free from her grip. But. If he does that, he’s not sure if she’ll let him go. He’s smelled the wolfsbane on her sometimes. He knows she’s a hunter. What he doesn’t know is if she knows what he is.

He’d guess that she does, and that’s why she’s targeted him. No matter what Sammy says, Derek doesn’t have anyone else offering to sleep with him. He has to wonder if he did have other offers, would he have rolled over and taken it the moment Kate offered it? Or would he have still dragged his feet?

“It’s just sex,” he mumbles to himself, waiting while she pries open a window. “It’s just sex.”

So why does it feel like he’s going to throw up?

“Yeah, baby,” Kate says, “just sex. Hot, crazy sex that’ll rock your world. But, just sex.”

She grabs a bag and shoves him while they walk out to the pond. Despite Kate’s provisions, the ground is muddy and uneven. It’s early January, the rainy season has been going on for a while now. His sneakers are a lost cause before they make it halfway. He can smell the frustration coming off Kate, and a quick glance at her feet shows that she’s even worse off than him. He hides his smile by scratching his cheek.

Kate growls, swinging her bag. It smacks against Derek’s back, and a sharp pain explodes across his hips. He falls to the ground, rolling, trying to extinguish the burning sensation. Before he can recover, she drops onto him, fists slamming into his side and back again and again until he curls up, letting her beat him.

“Get what you deserve,” she grunts with each hit. “Fuck you so hard, you’ll be ruined. Werewolf healing won’t save you.” The pain grows until he can’t move.

He must black out then, because he feels himself come back, like falling through icy water until he can sit up gasping.

The pain is gone, replaced by a dull ache. His groin feels rubbed raw and there is a suspicious stickiness to the crotch of his pants. Kate is nowhere near him, and it’s getting dark out.

He drags himself to his feet, stumbling when the ache flares into pain and settles deep in his gut. Something is wrong, really wrong.

He sniffs the air, tastes more rain, but Kate’s scent is almost faded. She’s been gone for hours.

Why hasn’t anyone come looking for him?

Derek strains his ears, but all he can hear are his harsh pants and the coming rain.

He whines, deep in his throat. He wants his mom, his alpha. He feels broken, used. Maybe he should have tried harder to get away from Kate?

When he reaches the school, he finds Laura leaning against her Ford Focus, arms over her chest, a worried frown pulling her brows down low over her flickering eyes.

Derek watches gold shoot through blue, and before he quite realizes it, his sister’s eyes settle into burning red.

At the same time, he hears the howls of his pack clearly, even though the house is miles from the school. Laura grabs his arm and hauls him into the car, stabbing a finger into his chest and then spinning the tires as she guns the engine.

Derek buckles his seatbelt and holds tight to it and the door as Laura accelerates close to the 140 MPH mark.

When they reach the ‘No Entry’ sign, the howls stop, and Derek clutches the belt tighter, choking on the pure agony of what feels like his heart being ripped out of his chest. Laura’s eyes shine bright red and don’t change back.

They skid into the yard, Laura braking sharply, throwing open her door and bounding toward the house. Derek stays frozen, staring at the flames engulfing their home. Laura howls even though they both know it won’t be answered. The sheer pain of their severed pack bonds speaks to the severity of their loss.

Laura screams at the sky, howling in anguish. Before he can stop himself, Derek responds with a mournful call of his own.

Fire trucks and police cars spill into the yard, and Laura goes to the sheriff’s car to speak with him.

Derek manages to undo his seatbelt in time for one of the deputies, a man with sandy brown hair and kind blue eyes to haul him out into the cold drizzle.

“You okay there, son?” he asks, shaking Derek a little. Derek shakes his head, pointing at the house.

He doesn’t think he will ever be okay again, the hole in his heart too large to be patched. His family is dead and he knows Kate set the fire. It wasn’t enough that she made him have sex with her. She had to kill his family too.

The deputy pulls off his jacket and drapes it around Derek’s shoulders before heading into the mix of other deputies, not a one of them breaking the ash line Derek can feel in his bones.

“This is your fault,” Laura hisses from where she’s talking to the sheriff. Derek ducks his head. It is. It is all his fault. “You should have been here,” she continues. “Why weren’t you? Why were you off having sex with that teacher? You did this.”

“Derek?” someone else says, and the deputy that gave him the jacket is back. Derek can’t focus on him, everything gone blurry. “Son? Do you need to sit down?”

Derek shakes his head and can’t stop. And then he starts sobbing. He can feel everything ebbing out of him, burning away like his family’s bodies.

“We got one!” another deputy shouts and suddenly, Derek is alone, staring after them as they all run to the outside doors to the basement. There’s too much ash and stench of burned flesh for Derek to know which one of his extensive family managed to survive the attack. He knows it’s not Mom because Laura’s eyes are burning bright red while she fights into the midst of the group to slap a hand on what is now her beta.

~

A shrill siren pierces his brain, and Derek stumbles back into the wall. He sends a glare up at the bell above his head (of all the places he could have had a flashback).

Argent and Martin are gone, heading off in separate directions: Argent going to her car, humming something that sounds suspiciously like ‘Here Comes the Bride’ while Martin goes to have an almost-quickie with her boyfriend before climbing in his stupidly fancy car.

Scott is by his bicycle, but the way Derek’s feeling now, he won’t be able to keep up with the kid. Besides, the boy is too distracted by the girl. He won’t have Scott’s undivided attention.

That just leaves Stiles, the weirdo. Derek remembers a jacket around his shoulders, the only kindness he’d been shown that day. He hopes Stiles is his father’s son otherwise this is going to be a short day.

He shoves off the wall and manages to stumble outside. And narrowly avoids being hit by what very well could be his savior.

If only he had been so lucky six years ago.

 

~ Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

>  **Warnings:** Derek is told to seek a relationship with Kate by Peter and his friend. Kate forces herself on Derek repeatedly and rapes him. Laura blames Derek for the fire in her grief.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://1989dreamer.tumblr.com/).


End file.
